vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Christmas Through Your Eyes
is the tenth episode of the sixth season of The Vampire Diaries and the one hundred and twenty-first episode of the series. Summary ALL ALONE ON CHRISTMAS — With the holidays approaching, Bonnie attempts to replicate her favorite traditions, while reminiscing about happier times with her friends. Not able to return home to Mystic Falls for her favorite time of the year, Caroline is surprised when Sheriff Forbes brings the holidays to her at Whitmore College. Meanwhile, after discovering that Jo has gone missing, Alaric turns to Damon and Elena for help, while Liv and Luke find themselves at odds when Tyler approaches them with a risky plan. Elsewhere, Jeremy helps Matt carry out a plan to take down Enzo but grows concerned when Matt takes things too far. Lastly, Stefan is forced to break some devastating news to Caroline. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Recurring Cast *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker *Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes *Chris Brochu as Luke Parker *Jodi Lyn O’Keefe as Jo Laughlin *Chris Wood as Kai Parker Trivia *Antagonist: Kai, Matt and Enzo. *This is the first episode of this season to feature all of the main characters. * This is the last new episode of TVD to air in 2014; the first to have aired in 2014 was the 100th episode 500 Years of Solitude. *This is the sixth mid-season finale to feature Elena, Stefan, Damon and Matt; the fifth to feature Bonnie, Caroline, and Tyler; the fourth to feature Jeremy; the third to feature Alaric; the second to feature Elizabeth and Enzo and the first to feature Liv & Luke and Jo & Kai. **This is the third mid-season finale to not feature Katherine; the fourth to not feature Klaus, Rebekah and Jenna, and the fifth to not feature Elijah and Carol. Vicki and Anna are the only major characters who have not appeared in any mid-season finales to date. * This marks the second mid-season finale in a row that ends on the tenth episode since Season One's mid-season finale. * This is the first episode to show Caroline in a flashback scene. She previously shown in Black Hole Sun 1994 flashback in a picture while her mom was talking about her. * There are three flashbacks in this episode to Mystic Falls Tree Lighting Ceremony held at Mystic Falls High School, one in December 22, 2007(3 days before), 2008 and 2009. **In 2007, Liz and Bill Forbes are still married, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline are Freshman at the school and Elena's parents are still alive. **2008, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline are Sophmores at the school. **2009, Stefan gives Caroline a snow globe ornament for a gift. It also means that Elena would have been aware of vampires at this point. *We learn that this is the first Christmas that Bonnie has missed a Christmas with Elena and Caroline. * It is revealed that after a witch relinquishes their magic in an inanimate object, they must receive it back voluntary. * At the end of the episode Kai puts a cloaking spell on him and Elena, as this explains why Damon couldn't see or hear her after he opens the front after hearing a knock on the front door of the Salvatore Boarding House. ** Kai takes Elena prisoner at the end of this episode after knocking her out with a tire iron. Continuity * Caroline and Luke were last seen in Fade Into You. * Caroline says that she is a freshman in high school even though she is a freshman in college. * Bill Forbes and his partner Steven were mentioned in the 2007 flashback. * It was revealed that since after the events of Do You Remember the First Time?, Liz knew she had cancer. * Since this episode takes place around or on Christmas day, it has been about a month since the events of Fade Into You. * Damon's rebuilt 1969 Chevy Camaro was last seen in Black Hole Sun. * Sheriff Forbes was last seen in Do You Remember the First Time?. * This is the fourth holiday episode in the series, and also the second one this season. ** The first was Halloween in Season One's Haunted. ** The second was Christmas in Season Four's O Come, All Ye Faithful. ** The third was Thanksgiving in Season Six's Fade Into You * This is the fifth flashback episode this season. ** The first was Yellow Ledbetter. ** The second was Black Hole Sun. ** The third was Do You Remember the First Time? ** The fourth was Fade Into You. '' *This is the second flashback episode in the series featuring flashbacks to 2009. The first was in Season 3's The Departed to May 23, 2009 when Elena's parents died and she met Damon. Behind the Scenes *This is the last new episode to air before the Christmas hiatus until the show returns in January 2015 with ''Woke Up With a Monster. *This is the first episode of this season to feature all of the main characters. *Caroline Dries in a TV Guide interview had hinted that the anti-magic border wouldn't be for the whole season. Cultural References *"Christmas Through Your Eyes" is a song by from the holiday album , released in 1993. Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 6x10 Promo "Christmas Through Your Eyes" (HD) Mid-Season Finale The Vampire Diaries 6x10 Extended Promo - Christmas Through Your Eyes HD Mid-Season Finale The Vampire Diaries 6x10 (Mid-Season Finale) Webclip 1 - Christmas Through Your Eyes HD-1418247875| The Vampire Diaries 6x10 (Mid-Season Finale) Webclip 2 - Christmas Through Your Eyes HD The Vampire Diaries - Inside Christmas Through Your Eyes The Vampire Diaries - Rehash Christmas Through Your Eyes Pictures |-|promotional= Damon_&_Alaric-6X10.jpg B3O skCCcAAP2FB.jpg B3PAJZ5CAAAcDIw.jpg B3PAJZ6CcAAfWDt.jpg B3PAJZ6CEAEOyOw.jpg Tumblr nfkan1pZZK1sb03n9o1 1280.jpg The Vampire Diaries - Episode 6.10 - Christmas Through Your Eyes - Promotional Photos.jpg TVD610A 0117b 595 STV Main White TV.jpg TVD610A 0166b 595 STV Main White TV.jpg TVD610A 0301b 595 STV Main White TV.jpg TVD610A 0379b 595 STV Main White TV.jpg TVD610B 0007b 595 STV Main White TV.jpg TVD610B 0072b2 595 STV Main White TV.jpg TVD610B 0115b 595 STV Main White TV.jpg TVD610B 0306b 595 STV Main White TV.jpg VD610a 0233r 595 STV Main White TV.jpg Back-at-the-boarding-house.png Bloody-face-kai.png Bonnie-and-christmas-tree.png Caroline-and-liz.png Caroline-crying-on-stefan.png Caroline-with-liz-in-hospital.png Damon-buring-in-MF.png Elena-caroline-and-bonnie.png Enzo-dying.png Jeremy-and-matt-vs-enzo.png Jo-has-her-magic.png Kai-cloaks-elena.png Kai-drains-liv.png Kai-liv-and-luke.png Kai-stabs-jo.png Kai-throws-ric.png Kai-vs-luke.png Liz-collpasing.png Liz-in-hospital.png Matt-and-enzo.png Missing-knife.png Ric-and-jo-kiss.png Ric-damon-and-elena.png Ric-has-kai.png Sleeping-Damon.png Stefan-and-elena-talking.png The-return-of-damons-car.png |-| Screencaps= 6X10-1-Jo.jpg 6X10-2-Alaric.jpg 6X10-3-Jo.jpg 6X10-4.jpg 6X10-5-KaiJo.jpg 6X10-6-Bonnie.jpg 6X10-7-Elena.jpg 6X10-8-ElenaBonnie.jpg 6X10-9-Bonnie.jpg 6X10-10-Bonnie.jpg 6X10-11-Liz.jpg 6X10-12-CarolineLiz.jpg 6X10-13-Caroline.jpg 6X10-14-CarolineLiz.jpg 6X10-15-Stefan.jpg 6X10-16-Elena.jpg 6X10-17-Damon.jpg 6X10-18-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X10-19-Damon.jpg 6X10-20-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X10-21-ElenaDamonAlaric.jpg 6X10-22-Elena.jpg 6X10-23-Alaric.jpg 6X10-24-ElenaDamonAlaric.jpg 6X10-25-Damon.jpg 6X10-26-LivLuke.jpg 6X10-27-Tyler.jpg 6X10-28-Liv.jpg 6X10-29-LivLukeTyler.jpg 6X10-30-Luke.jpg 6X10-31-Damon.jpg 6X10-32-Matt.jpg 6X10-33-MattJeremy.jpg 6X10-34-Jeremy.jpg 6X10-35-Matt.jpg 6X10-36-ElenaAlaric.jpg 6X10-37-Damon.jpg 6X10-38-Alaric.jpg 6X10-39-LivLuke.jpg 6X10-40-Tyler.jpg 6X10-41-LivLuke.jpg 6X10-42-Kai.jpg 6X10-43-Jo.jpg 6X10-44-Liz.jpg 6X10-45-Caroline.jpg 6X10-46-CarolineLiz.jpg 6X10-47-ElenaBonnieCaroline.jpg 6X10-48-Caroline.jpg 6X10-49-Caroline.jpg 6X10-50-Stefan.jpg 6X10-51-CarolineStefan.jpg 6X10-52-Liz.jpg 6X10-53-CarolineStefanLiz.jpg 6X10-54-LivLuke.jpg 6X10-55-Kai.jpg 6X10-56-Jo.jpg 6X10-57-KaiJo.jpg 6X10-58-KaiLuke.jpg 6X10-59-ElenaCaroline.jpg 6X10-60-Caroline.jpg 6X10-61-Elena.jpg 6X10-62-ElenaCaroline.jpg 6X10-63-ElenaCaroline.jpg 6X10-64-Damon.jpg 6X10-65-Tyler.jpg 6X10-66-Luke.jpg 6X10-67-Enzo.jpg 6X10-69-EnzoMatt.jpg 6X10-68-Matt.jpg 6X10-70-Jeremy.jpg 6X10-71-Enzo.jpg 6X10-72-ElenaStefan.jpg 6X10-73-Elena.jpg 6X10-74-Stefan.jpg 6X10-75-JeremyEnzoMatt.jpg 6X10-79-Liv.jpg 6X10-80-Jo.jpg 6X10-81-LivJo.jpg 6X10-82-KaiLiv.jpg 6X10-83-JoLivKai.jpg 6X10-84-AlaricDamon.jpg 6X10-85-AlaricDamon.jpg 6X10-86-AlaricKai.jpg 6X10-87-Jo.jpg 6X10-88-Damon.jpg 6X10-89-Luke.jpg 6X10-90-Liv.jpg 6X10-91-Tyler.jpg 6X10-92-LivTyler.jpg 6X10-93-ElenaStefan.jpg 6X10-94-Stefan.jpg 6X10-95-Elena.jpg 6X10-96-AalricJo.jpg 6X10-97-AlaricJo.jpg 6X10-98-AlaricJo.jpg 6X10-99-AlaricJo.jpg 6X10-100-Kai.jpg 6X10-101-Damon.jpg 6X10-102-Alaric.jpg 6X10-103-Damon.jpg 6X10-104-Kai.jpg 6X10-105-Liz.jpg 6X10-106-ElenaBonnie.jpg 6X10-107-ElenaCarolineBonnie.jpg 6X10-108-BonnieCaroline.jpg 6X10-109-ElenaCarolineBonnie.jpg 6X10-110-Stefan.jpg 6X10-111-Caroline.jpg 6X10-112-Damon.jpg 6X10-113-Elena.jpg 6X10-114-Kai.jpg 6X10-115-Kai.jpg 6X10-116-Matt.jpg 6X10-117-Enzo.jpg 6X10-118-Matt.jpg 6X10-119-Kai.jpg 6X10-120-Damon.jpg 6X10-121-AlaricDamon.jpg 6X10-122-AalricDamon.jpg 6X10-123-AlaricDamon.jpg 6X10-124-Matt.jpg 6X10-125-Enzo.jpg 6X10-126-Damon.jpg 6X10-127-Elena.jpg 6X10-128-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X10-129-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X10-130-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X10-131-Jeremy.jpg 6X10-132-BonnieJeremy.jpg 6X10-133-Bonnie.jpg 6X10-134-Caroline.jpg 6X10-135-CarolineLiz.jpg 6X10-136-DamonStefan.jpg 6X10-137-DamonStefan.jpg 6X10-138-DamonStefan.jpg 6X10-139-DamonStefan.jpg 6X10-140-DamonStefan.jpg 6X10-141-DamonStefan.jpg 6X10-142-Elena.jpg 6X10-143-Damon.jpg 6X10-144-Kai.jpg 6X10-145-Elena.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 6 Category:Flashback episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters